Muggle Studies Assignment
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: During an important assignment, Scorpius comes to a realization - something that could possibly change everything he thinks he feels.


_Written for OTP!AU Challenge, Round 3 – Prompt: Hot Delivery Boy/Girl_

 _Written for If You Dare Challenge – Prompt13: Other World_

* * *

 **Muggle Studies Assignment**

Rose impatiently waited for their Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Murray, to announce that year's final project which would complete their NEWTs grade. To no one's surprise – because she was obsessed with all Muggle things ever since she was six – Rose had chosen Muggle Studies as her elective in her third year. However, people had been surprised that she had continued with it for her NEWTs as well; it was no secret that Rose wanted to pursue the art of Healing. But she had been extremely persistent on choosing Muggle Studies as one of her subjects in her final year. Most of the time, there were few students or none at all pursuing it for NEWTs.

"Stop jittering," Scorpius whispered, elbowing her gently.

Rose gave him a look and stuck her tongue out, which only caused Scorpius to roll his eyes at her childish antics. While no one had been surprised at Rose's decision, almost everyone had been surprised at Scorpius' choice of an elective. The young Malfoy had been well accepted after everyone got over their prejudice not only because of his firm friendship with Albus Potter but also for his friendly nature. Nevertheless, it had been a surprise still.

Though Rose and Scorpius had been good friends long before their third year, it was during Muggle Studies that they really bonded and strengthened their friendship for the years to come. A small number of students had selected it as their elective, and being friends, Rose and Scorpius had chosen to sit with each other. Choosing a desk was extremely important after all.

"It's just a project Rose," Scorpius whispered again. He knew that Professor Murray handed out interesting projects every year, and each year they were different, but Rose's excitement was almost ridiculous. He would have voiced his thoughts, but he didn't want to get hexed into oblivion by the fiery red-headed witch.

"Sod off, Malfoy," Rose replied.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley, is there anything you wish to discuss with the entire class?" Professor Murray's voice interrupted their banter.

"No, Sir," Scorpius answered calmly, while Rose blushed in embarrassment. Always a good student, Scorpius made a mental note to tease her later.

"Moving on, I'm sure all of you are wondering about your final projects. As you know, thirty percent of your final grade will depend on this," Professor Murray continued.

Scorpius observed that Rose was sitting straight on the edge of her seat, her right leg still tapping hard against the floor, very occasionally bumping Scorpius' knee. Sighing, he took his quill to take down whatever was being instructed, in case Rose wanted to check with him.

"This year we'll be doing something very different, I have spoken to the rest of the teachers and our Headmistress. Considering that everyone has completed their exams, it won't affect your other subjects."

Scorpius was curious now, what could be so different that they won't have to worry about the other subjects?

"You'll be living in the muggle world for an entire week _without_ magic!" Professor Murray announced grandly. He took a moment to look at the dumbfounded expression on his students' faces, and then spoke, "All the arrangements for your stay have been made. It won't be a problem since all of you are of age. Everything will be monitored, none of you will be in any kind of danger."

"Sir, what exactly will our assignment be?" Marianne Boot asked.

"I want you all to live as muggles, experience everything firsthand, and present to me as a journal. You'll be writing all your expenses and experience of each day and conclude it in your own words."

The rest of the class went on with Professor Murray giving more instructions. He told them that they were assigned a flat to live in by themselves. Also that they had to work; considering that they had to stay only for a week and observe the muggle way of things, Professor Murray had made sure that each of them already had a job fixed to their names. That, of course, had been achieved by magical means.

"All right, any questions?" he asked, looking around expectantly.

"Sir, what about the food?" Ronan Finnegan asked.

"You'll have the supplies of course, but I'm afraid you won't be having any magical help."

At this most of the class blanched, and looked around at each other.

"When will we be starting?" Rose asked.

"This Monday. You have just about four days to prepare yourself to the muggle living. Any more questions or doubts, I'll be available in my office or the staff room, now off you go," Professor Murray ordered and began gathering his books on his desk.

The class dissolved in whispers as they packed, only Rose seemed quiet.

"Hey, you not excited or something?" Scorpius asked when they walked out of the class.

"Let's just go to the grounds," Rose simply said.

"I guess this is probably the most different project any batch has been given. I don't know if I really want to live the muggle way. Can you imagine living without our wands? But having to use the electronic objects without magical interference does seem intriguing. We really need to work on trying to make magic work in the muggle world though."

Scorpius blabbered the entire way while Rose was a step ahead of him until they reached their corner in the grounds.

"Are you disappointed? Come-on, it'll be fun, I suppose. We'll get to live by ourselves!"

At this Rose turned toward him, and looked at his tall stature with bright exhilarated eyes. A broad smile lit up her face and she began to jump up and down holding his arms.

"I love it! I love it! I love it! I love it!"

* * *

"So this is where you'll be living. It's fairly luxurious. Though this isn't exactly how most working young ones in the muggle world live. You'll find everything you'll be needing in your respective rooms, and if you have any emergency, I'm only a floo away. You'll have to avoid using magic as much as possible of course, that will also be a part of your grading."

After Professor Murray was gone, the group – which comprised of three girls and two boys – explored their flat in awe. It was one thing to study about something and another to actually see it all in practice. Everyone looked excited and nervous and ready to start their assignment. There were four bedrooms in total – one for Slytherin, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley and Ronan Finnegan each respectively; and one for the two Ravenclaw girls – Marianne Boot and Lydia Corner.

Inside their rooms was an envelope with a duffel bag next to it, Rose quickly picked up the envelope and started reading it. It was a set of instructions for her job. It seemed that she was going to be working as delivery girl for a pizza and pasta place called The Palace, she would be starting there as a trainee of course. She was glad that James had given her lessons on his motorcycle, at least she could ride! She hoped that she would be able to follow the GPS system that the muggles used, it would be such a horrible thing if she couldn't. After reading her letter twice, Rose opened the duffel bag. Inside it was a black sling bag with red corners, it was rather ugly looking but quite spacy, and two pairs of black t-shirts and blue jeans.

Rose began to strip to wear her working uniform imagining herself to be the best delivery girl that anyone had ever seen, her mind running at a thousand miles per second.

Meanwhile, Scorpius was inside his room, reading his letter – he had been assigned a job as a waiter at a place called The Palace. His instructions were similar to Rose's. But he wasn't aware that they would actually be working together. Inside the duffel bag were two sets of black and blue uniforms, complete with an apron, badge and cap.

There was a knock on his bedroom door, "Come-in," he called out.

Rose stood at his doorstep, but _quite_ a different Rose. Scorpius' eyes widened and he swallowed involuntarily. For some weird reason, his heart beat seemed to have sped up a little.

"So, what do you think?" Rose asked, twirling around to give him a display of her outfit. He had seen her wear muggle outfits before, hell, even he wore them, since they were far easier to manage than robes. But her clothes had always been roomier like his, not like what the other girls had worn.

And now, here she stood – a fitted black t-shirt, and some fitting pair of blue jeans. Scorpius hadn't known that Rose had curves, but, Merlin save him, she did. He couldn't take his eyes off her. And he felt like a pervert. She was his friend! Almost like a sister, right? He didn't have any right to think of her as anything but that. Yet here he was, studying her features and memorizing them.

"Do I look horrible?" Rose asked, her face falling.

"What? No. no, of course not," Scorpius replied, interrupted from his thoughts.

"You didn't say anything," Rose frowned.

"You look beautiful," he told her with a genuine smile. She did though, more beautiful than any other girl he had ever seen.

"Now you're just pulling my leg," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not, you really look nice," Scorpius said, trying to sound indifferent.

"All right, I'll believe you. So, tell me if I should leave my hair or put it in a bun or a pony?" She asked him, standing in front of him.

"Do it again," Scorpius said softly, and watched her as she pulled her vibrant curly red hair into different styles.

"I like the bun," he finally told her.

"Really? I was thinking the same!" She grinned at him.

"Brilliant," he replied. The bun meant her swan-like neck being visible, the bun meant her angular features of her face being highlighted, the bun meant some loose curls escaping and falling over her face which would give him a chance to tuck them behind her ear and casually touch _– whoa, whoa, whoa! What was he thinking?_

"Are you okay? You look so horrified. Did you get a lousy job? Mine's okay, I think – I'm a delivery girl."

"No, no, I like my job, I guess. Though my family will have a heart failure to see the Malfoy heir working as a mere waiter," Scorpius answered with a chuckle, pretending that hadn't been checking out his best friend.

"We're going to work in the same place!" Rose exclaimed when she saw the logo on his t-shirt.

"Oh, right," Scorpius smiled.

"Aren't you excited?" Rose all but screamed.

"Of course not, I have to bear you at work as well now?" Scorpius teased her.

"Please, you don't know how lucky you are!" Rose scoffed playfully.

"In your dreams," Scorpius bantered back.

"Shut up and help me practice now," she said, punching Scorpius not too gently in the ribs.

"Practice? Seriously?"

"Yes, you may be a born waiter but _I_ need to work on my skills," Rose huffed.

"All right, all right, don't get all haughty." Scorpius gave in, not that he had any choice of course.

The next forty five minutes were spent with Rose knocking on his bedroom door, and handing him pretend boxes. The only reason he entertained her was because she was absolutely adorable. And also because he wanted her to stay in his sight while he appreciated her in a newly found light.

That night, while attempting to sleep, Scorpius tossed and turned around in his bed, unable to place the sudden change in thoughts on Rose. Did it mean that he had _feelings_ for her? Or was he just being a guy? Either way, he was a dead man. If Rose got to know about what he was thinking, she would definitely kill him.

With confusing thoughts, Scorpius fell into a disturbing sleep, dreaming of situations involving him and Rose doing things which were far from any kind of just friendship.

* * *

 **A/N: This was fun writing, hope you enjoyed it. Let me know your thoughts. :D**


End file.
